


Silk and Satin Dreams  Kinktober Day Eleven Clothes/Lingerie (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), Corsetry, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/M, Fucking, Licking, Lingerie, Nipple Licking, Satin Corset, Sex, Stiletto Heels, Vaginal Sex, silk stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Aziraphale looks through theclothes he has gatheredthrough the years, but the bookshoppulls him into he lingerie room, withall his silks, satins, and lace.Aziraphale shifts genders, because he canand he likes too, trying on the lingerie te shopfeels Cowley and pulls him into the room.Crowley watches, and Aziraphale sees him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Silk and Satin Dreams  Kinktober Day Eleven Clothes/Lingerie (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW - Kinktober Day Eleven
> 
> No trigger warning, unless lingerie and sex is an issue.

**Kinktober Day Eleven - Clothes.Lingerie - (Quefish)**

_Silk and Satin Dreams_

**[Kinktober Playlist - Click for music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7W6YX8lTksdmNzs42iTiuM) **

The bookshop was quiet, no bell chiming, no books being rifled through, no angel being busy going through his collection of books. An oddity for the time, and oddity for the angel not to be present, yet here the bookshop was. A flipping of pages, a shifting of bookshelves, and the shop looked through its upper floors, finally finding its angel in a room far above.

The room was as ancient as the angel. Though the walls were lined with clothing from all the ages he had saved. Being the angel he was, the shop wasn't really surprised at the room's amount of clothing. Silks, satins, laces of every kind in pristine condition, proudly displayed themselves. The shop looked on quietly as its angel ran his fingers over the silk shoes from the Bastille, recently used for some deliciously sinful fun.

Watching the angel took his place on an oversized setee trying to figure out if he wanted to wear something different. Maybe something Crowley hadn't seen when he was asleep for so long that one time, it had been far too long and far too many years. During that time, Aziraphale had decided to present as a female, which was more trouble than he bargained for.

A female running a bookshop on her own, without a husband, turning away suitors was frowned upon. On more than one occasion, he had been pressured, pinned, gawked at, or lusted after; it didn't help that being an angel attracted humans. Considering he was a being of love only brought that feeling to many, bringing things to a head that turned to aggression at some points.

Of course, Aziraphale had survived it all, having to put many in their place, though it never was pleasant, here he was looking out over clothes that he had worn. Perfectly preserved, with maybe a touch of a divine miracle, of course, still, during this era, even Gabriel left him alone, or when he did visit, he was overly kind, overly staring, and excessively touchy.

Aziraphale knew his bookshop was sentient; how could it not be after all the miracles performed inside it. Miracles had a way of settling into whatever was near, and that was everything inside the shop. It was quiet just like the angel within it and hated when humans would touch and prod at its shelves; on more than one occasion, that shop had dispersed of humans that were overly rough with its books.

"So, what do you think? Any suggestions?"

Aziraphale listened for the rustling of pages, waited for the book that the shop seemed attached to. Watching, he saw the book come forward, gilded in gold, pages of parchment from a year that even Aziraphale couldn't remember, but the shop did. As it's pages fluttered, gold dust flitted through the air.

Somehow Aziraphale understood the turning of pages, the dust that floated on the air, it's suggestion was not what Aziraphale had thought. The book moved to a door at the far end of the room, calling Aziraphale to follow and to open that door. The only door that the shop couldn't open, it needed the touch of an angel.

Aziraphale followed, with a sigh, he opened the door and walked in, the lights immediately turned on. The flames from lanterns on the walls casting shadows and light over the walls. Sighing as he walked in, he let his fingers slide over silken corsets, with ribbons adorned in golds, silvers. The lace that would make a seamstress cry adorned the walls.

Silken stockings held up by satin corsets, all types of undergarments that were needed for the clothing in the main room, resided here. Aziraphale smiled at all of the underclothes as he walked through; a gender switch could be fun; he did enjoy shifting between them.

Smirking at the fact that he would be smaller than he was, from a time when Aziraphale was a woman, something Crowley seemed to enjoy from the one dance Aziraphale had done for him, plus it was different, not something he did often. Aziraphale believed Crowley liked him smaller on occasion; it was far easier to move him around.

Aziraphale grinned at the idea of his demon moving him around; it was just so exciting. Plus, having different parts, he found it to be far more sensitive and all-consuming. The feelings, the fire that was built in his stomach that slowly moved into his pelvis the way his body chased that feeling from head to toe, made the decision that much easier.

The bookshop watched as Aziraphale shimmered into his female form, watched as his hair grew longer the way he liked it. CUrls, waves of platinum hair fell just below the curve of his spine, a waist that pulled in on itself, and after all that, Aziraphale managed to still be soft. Smiling as he looked in the mirror that was in the far corner of the room, quite happy with the outcome.

Aziraphale walked through all of the lingerie that he had collected over the years. Trying to decide what to try on first. Thinking as he walked, he decided on the eighteen hundreds; he felt it was some of the most extravagant, most beautiful. Though he did have a thing for more recent items, leather and lace had become something he enjoyed; it felt lovely being on.

Wearing something always under his clothing, no one ever saw it, so why not? Even Crowley hadn't noticed by all the snapping away of apparel he had done since October had started. Aziraphale twirled in front of the mirror, letting his hair float about him, with a slight giggle as his pants fell down past his knees, the bookshop picked out lingerie for him to put on.

A little surprised, Aziraphale smirked at the choice.

"Well, thank you very much; let's put that one on first."

Aziraphale didn't know that the bookshop had felt a disturbance in the air on the first floor. Someone had entered the shop, a feeling of warmth, and the scent of cinnamon and burnt sugar filled the first floor. The shop knew who it was. It was a demon that the shop had come to see as an owner, as well as the angel.

Crowley had unlocked the store with a snap of his fingers. Upon entering, he discovered the quiet of the shop, an air of emptiness. Even the scent of vanilla, coco, and leather bindings was less. As Crowley looked around for Aziraphale, he felt a pull within his stomach; something was pulling him.

Before Crowley could do anything, he heard a crack, almost like thunder within his ears; it hurt. Only slightly, but still, it wasn't a comfortable feeling. Gathering his bearings, he realized he was on a different floor, an additional room he had never seen before. Turning towards the sound of a giggle, and a voice that tingled within his ears, Crowley looked.

Seeing a plush victorian chair, Crowley quietly went and sat down in the chair. Aziraphale hadn't noticed him there and continued to fawn over the lingerie. Crowley watched as Aziraphale slowly rolled silken stockings up over beautifully shaped legs, to thighs that made Crowleys mouth water.

Somehow watching Aziraphale put on stockings, his hands running up his own legs had Crowley's undivided attention. Aziraphale slid into his corset, with a snap tightening the ribbon that laced through the eyes and back, leaning down to hook the stockings to the garter belt. Crowley was entranced just by watching from his current spot.

Aziraphale went to continue on the other leg, something drew his attention to where Crowley was. He felt his eyes on him, he knew he was there, but looking at him without saying a word, Aziraphale walked to him, placing his pointed-toe between Crowley's legs. Rolled silk stocking in hand, Aziraphale slid it over his foot, slowly dragging his finger upward over his calf.

Placing his toe back down, hands continued to roll the stocking over thighs that beckoned to be touch. Aziraphale stayed silent, connecting the stocking to the garter belt. Crowley's eyes following every move that Aziraphale made, the way his hands slid over the silk, the flowers that adorned the garter belt.

Crowley wanted to touch, needed to feel those shapely legs, touch the thighs that were right there. Aziraphale grinned as he slipped a foot into the undergarment, sliding it up, covering his effort. With the best bedroom eyes that an angel could make, looked at Crowley. Turning away from Crowley, with a flip of platinum hair, Aziraphale sat in the chair across from him.

Holding up a heel, Aziraphale motioned for Crowley to come to him, wanting him to put the shoe in his foot. Crowley moved out of his chain, kneeling before Aziraphale. Aziraphale held his foot up to Crowley.

Crowley touched a silken calf, sliding it down to a covered foot, sliding the heel on Aziraphale's foot, following the motions of his angel. Aziraphale smiled, slowly running a finger down the front of his corset, the eyelets held together by satin ribbons.

Lifting his foot, Aziraphale rested it against Crowley's chest, leaving it there, Crowley gasped slightly, looking at the display before him. An angel clad in silks, satins, and lace from an erotic era without trying to be. Taking Aziraphale's motions to allow him to touch, Crowley lifted his hand to Aziraphale's ankle.

Aziraphale smiled, resting his head against the back of the chair, rolling his body once, Crowley's mouth watered. Just as Crowley was about to touch, Aziraphale pushed him back with his foot. Crowley watched as Aziraphale moved back to the other chair Crowley had been sitting in. A wanton glance moved Crowley.

Crowley sat down, watching every movement ever slid of Aziraphale's hands up and down the corset. Playing with the ties holding the lingerie together, stepping closer, Aziraphale placed his legs on either side of Crowleys. Slowly moving his hips in a circular motion over Crowley's legs.

Aziraphale rolled his body forward; Crowleys reached out, feeling the satin slide through his hands, making his mouth water. The more Aziraphale moved, the more Crowley wanted. Aziraphale lowered himself while moving his hip, Crowleys hands slid over the ends of the satin ties that held the corset together. With a pull, the corset opened, as he pulled the sating all the way from the corset, he'd fix it later.

Aziraphale gasped as the air filled his lungs, the coolness of the air touching him. Crowley pulled Aziraphale to him, letting Azirphale grind on his legs. Aziraphale bent his back, Crowley leaned forward, using his forked tongue, he licked from Aziraphales belly button slowly up the center of his stomach, to his chest. His hands sliding up Aziraphale's back, moving him forward, taking his nipple in his mouth, closing his mouth around it, letting his tongue touch and tease.

Crowley's hands slid down to the silken covers thighs, moaning as his hands slid over them. Aziraphale groaned as Crowley flicked his tongue over his nipples, finally pulling Crowleys head away. Aziraphale brushed his lips over Crowley. Biting Crowley's lower lip, Aziraphale kissed him, not gently, not pleasantly, but wantonly. Lips missed lips, tongues licked and kissed whatever it could, the kiss filthy all-consuming.

Aziraphale moaned, feeling Crowley hard under his grinding, under the motion of his hips against him. As desperation grew, as hands slid over silk, Aziraphale stood enough for Crowley to undo his pants. Finally sliding them down, Crowley pulled slid the underwear off one of Aziraphale's silken clad legs.

Pulling Aziraphale back to his lips, Aziraphale kissed him back, reaching down to adjust where Crowley was. Aziraphale took Crowleys cock, and slid himself onto it. Aziraphale's head fell back with a moan that was possibly Crowley's name as he slid to the base of Crowley. Gasping, Crowley gripped into the thighs that teased him, the silk, that demanded to be touch.

Gripping onto hips that held garters, clasps, and flowers, claws dug in, holding Aziraphale where he was, feeling Crowley push into him deeper, taking his breath away. Aziraphale rolled hips like he was doing before Crowley was in him; he wanted more and started shifting hips to slam himself into Crowley's hips.

There was nothing slow; this was unbridled passion, a need that needed to be taken care of. Crowley fucked Aziraphale, who was matching every move Crowley made. Together they fucked each other, desperately needing to chase that feeling, chasing the feeling into bliss. Aziraphale was the first to fall over the edge into ecstasy.

Crowley feeling the tightening of Aziraphale's walls around his cock, pressing, pulling, erratically as Aziraphale came pulled him into bliss. Each shaking, Aziraphales legs useless. Just as spent, Crowley pulled Aziraphale down to him, holding him as they came down together.

They stayed like that in the quiet room of a bookshop that knew all.


End file.
